


B.A.R.F

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, What Have I Done, make no sense whatsoever
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: Eleanor Camacho là con gái của Peter và Wade.Con bé thấy điều đó thật kì lạ.Vì kì lạ nên nó quyết định đi tìm hiểu.Hay:Eleanor Camacho và tuổi teen thần kì.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I LOVE THAT GUY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344998) by [MonBu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu). 



> Đây là sequel cho I love that guy :3  
> Hoặc không :3  
> Tôi còn chả biết mình viết cái gì nữa :3  
> Ahuhu đồ ngu :3  
> Và fic này chỉ có hai chap thôi, cái cuối cùng là một bản viết dở khác, cái mà đáng lẽ đã là sequel, nhưng chả hiểu sao tôi lại bỏ nó và viết B.A.R.F :3  
> {Cô không bình thường, đấy là lý do.}  
> [Klq mà hình như vừa có cái gì đó lướt qua?]  
> Âu shiệt _(：3 」∠ )_

**CHAP 1**

 

Eleanor Camacho là con gái của Wade Wilson và Peter Parker, và con bé luôn cảm thấy ngạc nhiên khi nói ra điều đấy. Có nhiều lý do khiến nó thấy như vậy, nhưng chủ yếu là vì thứ nhất – cả hai người họ đều là những người hùng yêu thích của mọi người, và việc có phụ huynh là anh hùng khiến cho đời sống của bạn có nhiều thứ hay ho nhưng không bao giờ bao gồm hai chữ “bình thường” ; và thứ hai – nó cảm thấy họ dường như là hai cực đối lập của nhau vậy. Nếu không kể đến việc chung sống bảy năm khiến tính cách của họ nhiễm vào nhau thì con bé có thể kể ra một vài khác biệt khá rõ ràng. Ví dụ như việc Peter là một người luôn có vẻ ngoài như mới hai mươi mấy (mặc dù người đàn ông đã ngoài ba mươi), còn Wade… ờm… là Wade.

Con bé luôn yêu bố nó, thích cái cách mắt ông ấy sáng lên như ánh nắng lấp lánh trên mặt biển, sáng và luôn chứa đầy yêu thương đến mức gương mặt biến dạng của ông hoàn toàn không làm nó bớt yêu bố nó. Thế nhưng điều đó không thể khiến nó khỏi thắc mắc tại sao một người ưa nhìn như Peter lại yêu và cưới bố nó. Cả cái ánh nhìn trìu mến của cả hai giành cho người còn lại, cách họ luôn làm cho nhau cười vui vẻ, cách cả hai luôn có chủ đề mới để trò chuyện mặc cho việc họ ở bên nhau mỗi ngày, tất cả đều khiến nó muốn hiểu được cách mà hai ông bố của nó nghĩ.

Một ví dụ khác là Wade thì luôn bất cẩn, còn Peter lại vô cùng cẩn trọng. Hoặc đôi khi ngược lại. Nhưng thường thì người thích hành động ngay lập tức trước cả khi neurone thần kinh kịp chuyển tín hiệu lên não là Wade. Peter gọi đó là “tay nhanh hơn não”.

Vân vân và vân vân.

Tất nhiên con bé không nghĩ có mỗi mình nó tò mò. Nhiều khi cả nhà họ qua nhà bố của Peter (lại là hai anh hùng khác, nó cảm giác như Chúa nghĩ việc bố nó là anh hùng vẫn chưa đủ ấn tượng), thi thoảng con bé lại nghe Tony lầm bầm gì đấy đại loại như “Vẫn không thể hiểu sao Peter chọn nó” mỗi khi Wade làm trò gì đó không phù hợp với tuổi và không phù hợp với vai trò một bậc phụ huynh cần làm gương cho con cái, mặc dù sau đấy ông luôn đảo mắt và im lặng khi Peter cười “Con biết bố vẫn rất quý anh ấy”.

Về căn bản, những thứ ấy cứ quanh quẩn trong đầu con bé, để rồi đến một ngày đẹp trời nó quyết định nó phải tìm ra bằng được lý do họ yêu nhau. Và nó nhận thấy cách dễ nhất là tận mắt chứng kiến quá trình họ đến với nhau, bằng thiết bị mô phỏng quá khứ của Tony. Vấn đề là cái máy đang trong quá trình thử nghiệm. Con bé có thể sẽ vô tình gây ra một số thứ không hay, thậm chí là nguy hiểm đến tính mạng nó hoặc tệ hơn, ai đó khác.

Tình cờ ai đó khác trong trường hợp này là Gisele, con của bạn của bố nó. Tình cờ lại là bạn thân nó. Tình cờ lại là người rất được hai ông bố nó yêu quý. Tình cờ lại là người nó thích.

…Đừng nói với ai nhé.

Nhất là Wade.

Không đùa đâu.

Thật đấy.

.

.

.

Tony sẽ không vui về chuyện này đâu.

Đừng trách nó, con bé đang trong độ tuổi nổi loạn.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Xem nào… Tớ nghĩ ông cậu đã thay đổi một số thứ so với lần trước. Nhìn này, ở đây ông ấy ghi chú gì đó.” Gisele chỉ vào bản thiết kế hologram lơ lửng đang chiếu ánh sáng xanh vào mặt hai cô gái. Con bé đưa tay phóng to phần ghi chú ngắn gọn lên và nghiêng đầu nhìn nó khó hiểu.

“Ông ấy cần học lại tiếng Anh.” Con bé nói khi đọc mấy chữ không đầu không đuôi của Tony.

“Thứ mà Tony ghi chú thì chỉ có ông mới hiểu.” Ellie nói, đưa tay xoa bộ râu vô hình của mình, “Hm…’Du hành thời gian’? Ý ông ấy là dùng cái này có thể xuyên về quá khứ?”

Gisele phì cười, và Ellie không thích mỗi khi con bé phì cười, bởi vì điều đó có nghĩa con bé đang nghĩ rằng nó thật dở hơi, và vì mỗi ngày ít nhất phải đến năm lần con bé nghĩ rằng nó dở hơi.

“Không phải lần trước ông cậu đã giải thích rồi sao? Thiết bị này chỉ giúp mô phỏng lại một kí ức bất kì của cậu và cho phép cậu thực hiện một số thay đổi nhất định thôi, nó không thực và việc thay đổi cũng không gây hại gì đến hiện tại.”  con bé nói như thể vừa mở một quyển sách ra và đọc làu làu.

“Nhưng chính cậu bảo nó đã có một số thay đổi còn gì?” Ellie cãi.

“Thì… ừ, nhưng chủ đích của ông ấy không phải tạo ra thứ giúp ông ấy quay về quá khứ. Có thể đó chỉ là phát hiện vô tình thôi, và phát hiện vô tình thì không an toàn.”

“Hoặc tệ hơn, nó không giúp chúng ta quay về quá khứ được và chúng ta phải quay lại với kế hoạch ban đầu là đem cái này đeo lên đầu bố tớ.”

“Cậu cần phải xem lại thứ tự ưu tiên về độ nguy hiểm của mọi thứ. Bên cạnh đó, có ai nói gì đến việc đi theo cái kế hoạch này à? Kế hoạch ban đầu đã đủ điên rồi. Tớ đã chuẩn bị để bị Wade lia kiếm qua cổ khi chú ấy giật mình tỉnh giấc, còn cậu thì lại hoàn toàn xóa luôn kế hoạch đấy chỉ vì một cái ghi chú bé tẹo này?”

Ellie thở dài, đặt một tay lên vai bạn mình và khẽ lắc đầu, “Gisele, Gigi, Lil G-”

“Cậu mà còn gọi tớ Lil G thì tớ đi về đấy.”

“- cậu không hiểu rồi.” Cô gái lơ đi và tiếp tục nói với giọng như thể chỉ có mình tỉnh táo còn cả thế giới đều lú hết, “Trong mối quan hệ giữa tớ và cậu, thì cậu là người luôn tỉnh táo và bình thường, còn tớ là người luôn có những ý nghĩ phi thường.”

“Ý cậu là ngu ngốc và dễ dẫn đến kết cục kinh khủng cho cả hai? Tất nhiên rồi.”

“Tớ không bắt cậu đi với tớ.” Ellie nâng một bên lông mày, “Chỉ cần giúp tớ báo cho Tony nếu có gì đó xảy ra.”

“Nếu cậu nghĩ tớ sẽ để cậu đi một mình và gây rối thì cậu hơi bị sai rồi.” Gisele nói với hai tay khoanh trước ngực.

“Awww, cậu lo cho tớ sao?”

Gisele ra vẻ nghĩ ngợi một lúc.

“Cậu nói đúng.” Con bé nói.

“Về việc đi du hành thời gian?”

“Về việc tớ nên để cậu đi một mình. Nếu cậu quay về toàn vẹn, tay chân gắn liền, thì xem như tớ xui xẻo. Nhưng nghĩ xem, nếu cậu đi và tèo luôn, tớ sẽ đỡ mất một gánh nặng.”

Ellie ôm tim như thể bị tổn thương, và cái hành động ấy khiến con bé nghĩ đến Wade, “Gigi! Tình yêu đôi ta với cậu chỉ là một hạt cát tầm thường vậy thôi sao!?”

Đó chắc chắn là thứ mà Wade sẽ nói trong trường hợp này. Rõ ràng anh ta có ảnh hưởng khá lớn đến cô con gái của mình.

Gisele đảo mắt, “Chúng ta sẽ thực hiện kế hoạch, hay chúng ta sẽ đứng đây tán nhảm cả ngày?”

“Được rồi,” Ellie lập tức buông tay khỏi ngực mình, nghiêm túc nhìn vào bản thiết kế, “Nếu tớ không hiểu lầm mớ ghi chú của Tony thì có lẽ–”

Những thứ mà cô gái nói trôi vào miền nào đó khi Gisele nhìn bạn mình. Ellie luôn giống Wade ở phần tính cách, nhưng dường như trong cô còn có cả hình ảnh của Peter. Nhìn tổng thể, Ellie có khiếu hài hước kì quặc của Wade, lòng vị tha và trí thông minh của Peter và Tony, cả sự dũng cảm, không ngại thử thách của Steve – con bé nghĩ việc được nuôi dưỡng bởi những con người đáng ngưỡng mộ như vậy thật sự đã tạo nên một cá tính rất riêng của Ellie. Và cô gái tóc nâu càng lớn càng… nói thế nào nhỉ… thu hút?

Gisele khẽ đỏ mặt khi nghĩ như vậy về bạn mình.

Con bé ghét tuổi teen. Mọi thứ phát triển thật kì lạ và bang, một ngày bạn nhận ra bạn thích bạn thân của mình, người mà phải nói là đôi lúc vô cùng nực cười. Và có hai ông bố cũng nực cười không kém.

“—Tớ đã gắn bộ quét vỏ não ở trong phòng ngủ bố tớ, nó sẽ giúp chúng ta quét phần kí ức cần thiết, cậu hiểu chứ–”

Gisele gật đầu. Những thứ như vậy thật chỉ có Ellie nghĩ được. Ai cũng nói rằng nó là một thiên tài, nhưng chưa bao giờ họ nhận thấy rằng Ellie cũng có một bộ óc tuyệt vời. Chỉ là nó hoạt động hơi khác bình thường một chút, chắc vậy. Bản thân con bé chưa bao giờ hứng thú với kỹ thuật, nhưng có lẽ Ellie và sự hứng thú của cô gái đã thay đổi nó từng ngày.

“—Vì Tony đã thêm một số tính năng – may thật – chúng ta sẽ không phải trực tiếp đeo thiết bị lên đầu hai ông bố tớ – họ sẽ giết tớ, và cậu, tất nhiên.”

Gisele đảo mắt. Sáu năm làm bạn với nhau, con bé vẫn không hiểu sao mình luôn đồng ý tham gia vào mấy cái trò mạo hiểm này với đứa kia. Sáu năm làm bạn với nhau, con bé vẫn không hiểu sao mình lại thích được người này trong khi nó luôn bị liên lụy mỗi lần Ellie bày trò. Thật khó hiểu.

“Đeo vào này.”

Con bé thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ khi Ellie đưa thiết bị của Tony cho mình trong khi cô gái đeo một thiết bị khác vào. Gisele không tin được mình đã không hề lắng nghe bất cứ thứ gì suốt từ nãy đến giờ, và nó khá chắc bạn mình đã nói rất lâu. Đã bảo tuổi teen thật phiền phức mà.

“Cậu thật sự muốn đi cùng tớ chứ?” Ellie bỗng hỏi sau khi cài đặt mọi thứ, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh của người bên cạnh. Ellie luôn nói với con bé rằng có cái kiểu đờ đẫn và thông thái kì lạ trong ánh nhìn của nó. Có lẽ điều đấy đúng.

Gisele chợt thấy một nỗi sợ mơ hồ ập đến – con bé thậm chí còn chẳng hề nghĩ đến sự nguy hiểm của việc này trước đây, có lẽ bản tính chớp nhoáng của Ellie đã ảnh hưởng đến nó. Tuy vậy nó gật đầu. Con bé sẽ không để bạn mình đi một mình.

Khóe miệng Ellie cong lên và cô nắm lấy tay Gisele, đan ngón tay họ lại với nhau.

“Đến bây giờ tớ vẫn không hiểu sao tớ lại đồng ý đi xem bố cậu hẹn hò nhau nữa.” Gisele nói, đảo mắt nhưng miệng mang nét cười. Ellie phì cười.

“Chuẩn bị chưa?”

Cô gái tóc vàng lại gật đầu.

Ellie siết nhẹ lấy bàn tay của nó, bấm nút trên điều khiển bằng tay còn lại. Trước khi cả hai cảm thấy một lực ép đến tức ngực, Gisele nghe thấy giọng Ellie nói gì đó, nhưng từ duy nhất nó nghe được chỉ là tên mình.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Ellie cảm thấy mọi không khí trong lồng ngực bị rút gọn, tay chân của nó bị ép sát vào người hết cỡ, tai nó ù và kêu o o còn hai nhãn cầu như bị đẩy vào tận trong cùng hộp sọ. Thời gian như ngừng trôi và cảm giác như nó vừa đi qua cái ống trượt màu đen ở công viên nước, ngoại trừ chật chội hơn và khô ráo hơn.

Cuối cùng, tưởng như cả trăm năm sau rồi, cả hai đứa đáp đất.

“Khi chúng ta quay lại hãy nhắc tớ đấm cậu một phát.” Gisele cằn nhằn, một tay ôm cái đầu đang choáng váng của mình, một tay chống dưới đất để đứng lên. Không gian xung quanh tối đen như mực, chỉ có một vệt sáng phía xa xa trông như mặt trời đang lên.

Ellie lồm cồm bò dậy, háo hức nhìn xung quanh. Nó hoạt động rồi. Cái ghi chú của Tony thực sự hoạt động được rồi.

“Gigi, chúng ta còn sống.” nó nói, vẻ mặt thất thần.

“Tất nhiên chúng ta còn sống. Nếu không thì tớ sẽ không làm thế này được.” Gisele nói với giọng như say, có lẽ đầu cô gái vẫn chưa hết váng, đoạn đưa tay thụi một quả vào vai bạn mình.

“Đau! Sao cậu bảo khi quay lại mới đấm cơ mà!” con bé xoa xoa chỗ vừa bị đấm, đưa một tay giữ lấy vai cô gái khi cô khẽ loạng choạng.

Gisele chọt một ngón tay vào mũi nó, đầu hơi lắc lư, “Cái đấy khi nào quay lại tớ sẽ tính sổ với cậu.” cô quay qua nhìn xung quanh, “Nơi quái nào đây?”

“Trông quen quen…” Ellie nói, và cuối cùng cũng nhận ra đây là đâu. “Khoan đã… nghĩa trang?”

“Nghĩa trang?” Gisele khẽ rùng mình. Không thể trách con bé khi trời nổi gió lạnh như thế này – có lẽ thời điểm này đang là mùa thu – và quan trọng hơn, cả hai đang đứng ở một nghĩa trang lúc trời tối. Giờ khi thị giác đã trở lại, cô gái mới nhận ra được ánh sáng nhòe nhoẹt từ những cột đèn xung quanh, mờ đi bởi làn sương trắng xóa. Chúng hắt màu sắc vàng nhợt nhạt lên những bia mộ ngay hàng thẳng lối, xen giữa là những đám cỏ màu rêu gợi cảm giác rờn rợn.

Ellie cau mày. Sao bọn nó lại ở nghĩa trang nhỉ? Nó nhìn về phía cái đồng hồ lớn của nhà thờ phía xa xa. Bây giờ là 5 giờ sáng. Peter làm gì ở đây lúc 5 giờ sáng chứ?

Cả hai đứa bỗng giật mình khi nghe thấy giọng hát của ai đó.

“Nhìn kìa,” Gisele giật giật tay áo nó và chỉ về phía một bóng đen đang đi phía xa, “kia trông như Wade ấy.”

Con bé nheo mắt nhìn. Đó đích thị là Wade. Còn ai khác đi loanh quanh với bộ đồ đỏ và kiếm và hát hò chứ. Nó kéo cô gái tóc vàng tiến đến chỗ bố nó, tốc độ ngày một tăng cho đến khi cả hai bắt đầu chạy thật nhanh.

“Ê này này này!” Gisele khẽ rít lên, “chú ấy sẽ thấy chúng ta mất! Sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra khi người ở quá khứ thấy chúng ta hả!? Dòng thời gian bị xáo trộn, thảm họa, lịch sử thay- có nghe không đấy! Này!”

Ellie quá phấn khích để nghe theo lời Gisele. Nó sắp được thấy Peter lúc trẻ (tất nhiên bây giờ cậu ấy vẫn trẻ, duh), sắp được nghe những lời đầu tiên hai người họ nói với nhau. Mặc kệ sự thật là cả hai gặp nhau ở nghĩa trang lúc 5 giờ sáng.

Nghĩ lại thì thật là một nơi kì lạ và một thời điểm kì lạ để gặp nhau.

Nó khựng lại, quá đột ngột đến nỗi Gisele mất đà lao vào nó và cả hai té lăn quay ra đất.

“Cậu bị gì vậy! Thấy ma à!” cô gái tóc vàng quát, xoa cái đầu gối trầy trụa của mình.

Ellie nghĩ thật buồn cười khi cô hỏi vậy, vì họ đang ở nghĩa trang và có thể lắm chứ, một con ma sẽ nhảy ra trước mặt họ rồi nhảy điệu flamenco. Tất nhiên con bé không nói điều đó với Gisele vì chắc chắn nó sẽ bị ăn đấm thêm; thay vào đó, nó quay qua xem vết thương của bạn mình. Nó mặc quần nên không bị sao, nhưng Gisele lại mặc váy, thế nên hai đầu gối của cô đều tróc da và chảy máu.

“Chết tiệt.” cô gái tóc vàng rủa, khẽ đụng vào vết thương, “Lần sau hãy báo trước khi cậu dừng đột ngột như vậy.”

Ellie khẽ nuốt nước bọt. Gisele đang dùng tông giọng rất bình tĩnh, và khi Gisele dùng tông giọng bình tĩnh thì mọi người nên cẩn thận.

“Cậu đứng lên được chứ?” Ellie hỏi, nhìn bạn đầy hối lỗi. Gisele bám lấy vai nó để được kéo đứng lên.

“Tớ không sao.” Cô gái trả lời, “Nhưng mà này, cậu có thấy lạ không? Rõ ràng chúng ta bị ảnh hưởng bởi môi trường này, như là cảm thấy lạnh, cảm thấy đau và thậm chí là bị chịu ảnh hưởng của tác động vật lý,” cô chỉ vào hai đầu gối mình, “thế nhưng tớ cứ có cảm giác Wade không hề nhận thấy chúng ta vậy. Hiện giờ chúng ta chỉ cách chú ấy vài bước, và chú ấy thậm chí không phản ứng gì với tiếng động ta tạo ra. Bình thường Wade rất cảnh giác mà, không phải sao?”

Ellie khẽ cau mày, suy nghĩ một lúc. Đoạn nó vẫy tay về phía Wade vẫn đang đi vui vẻ, la ó ầm ỹ lên, chỉ để nhận được sự tĩnh lặng của nghĩa trang. Bố nó không hề thấy nó.

“Có lẽ,” nó nói, “chúng ta giống như đang xem phim 5D ấy. Cảm nhận được nhưng không hiện diện, kiểu vậy. Tớ nghĩ chúng ta không phải quay về quá khứ, mà chỉ như… ờm… sống trong kí ức nào đó.”

Gisele gật đầu. Cô gái quàng tay qua vai bạn mình và nói, “Thế thì đi thôi. Họ không thấy chúng ta mà.”

Hai đứa nó khập khiễng đi về phía một ngôi mộ mà Wade đang cúi xuống nhìn gì đó. Khi lại gần, chúng mới nhận ra Peter đang ngồi ở đấy.

“Cậu làm gì thế~?” chúng nghe thấy Wade hỏi.

“Đây là mộ Gwen…” Ellie nói, và hai đứa nó nhìn nhau. Ellie thi thoảng được hai ông bố dẫn đến đây để quét dọn và thậm chí là picnic. Nó được bố kể rằng đây là một người vô cùng quan trọng với Peter, nhưng đến đấy là hết. Không lý do vì sao người phụ nữ này lại quan trọng, vì sao cô ấy mất, vì sao cả hai người họ thi thoảng lại nói chuyện với bia mộ như thể người ở dưới có thể nghe thấy được.

Peter chợt đứng lên và Wade đuổi theo, theo sát gót là hai cô gái. Chân của Gisele vẫn chưa đi nhanh được, thế nên khi nghe thấy tiếng xuýt xoa khe khẽ của bạn mình, con bé dừng lại và nhanh chóng cúi lưng xuống kêu cô leo lên.

“Leo lên đi, nhanh lên, họ đi mất.” nó nói và thấy Gisele lưỡng lự vài giây. Cô gái leo lên, mùi oải hương từ mái tóc dài khẽ cọ vào đôi má lạnh cóng của nó. Gisele khá nhẹ so với một đứa con gái đang tuổi ăn tuổi lớn, thế nên Ellie cõng nó đuổi theo họ một cách dễ dàng.

Wade và Peter trao đổi vài câu mà theo như con bé thấy là hoàn toàn chả có tí thân thiện nào đến từ Peter. Bố nó trông như vừa khóc, gương mặt trẻ đến bất ngờ với vài đốm tàn nhang, đôi mắt nâu lục phản chiếu ánh đèn trông vừa thực vừa ảo. Như thể đằng sau đôi mắt ấy là một hồn ma, một bóng hình ai đó không thể thay thế. Nó khẽ rùng mình.

Cuối cùng khi Wade dừng lại để nghe điện thoại, hai đứa trẻ cũng dừng lại theo. Không phải chúng không muốn đuổi theo Peter, nhưng vì dường như bỗng có lực hút vô hình nào đó hút lấy cả hai, và cái cảm giác như đang đi qua ống trượt màu đen lại ập đến.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Lúc này cả hai đang đứng trong tháp Avengers.

Peter và Wade lại đụng mặt nhau.

“Cái này như kiểu xem phim và tua nhanh ấy nhỉ?” Gisele hỏi từ sau lưng nó, hơi thở ấm phả vào tai con bé. Nó khẽ gật đầu.

Hai cô gái nhìn họ và phì cười khi thấy Logan nói với Wade rằng người kia là con của Tony và Steve.

Vậy ra đây là lần thứ hai họ đụng mặt nhau, và Peter vẫn có vẻ không thích Wade lắm. Cũng dễ hiểu. Bố nó không phải là anh chàng bảnh nhất thế giới, hiển nhiên cũng không phải người có miệng lưỡi ngọt ngào nhất thế giới, nhưng con bé nghĩ ông luôn có một sự thu hút riêng của mình.

“Không phải Tony Stark ghét trẻ con sao? Và giờ thì anh ta nhận nuôi một đứa. Thật ra tôi cũng không trách anh ta được, cậu ấy khá là tuyệt đó chứ, nhưng mà cậu không thấy có gì đó mờ ám sao? Như kiểu có khi nào anh ta thích làm sugar daddy không?” Wade nói, và Ellie làm mặt kì thị với bố nó, mặc dù tất nhiên ông không thấy được. Thôi được, nó rút lại câu vừa nãy. Thật chẳng hiểu sao Peter lại thích người này được.

Nó thấy chú Logan đảo mắt mệt mỏi trước khi cả hai đứa nó lại bị hút qua một kí ức khác.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Lần thứ ba hai đứa nó tiếp đất, và lần này cả hai dường như đã quen với việc bị hút đi như vậy.

Chúng đang đứng trong một văn phòng, với cửa kính bao quanh tòa nhà. Đèn điện đã tắt hết và ngoài trời tối đen.

“Cho tớ xuống.” Gisele nói và Ellie làm theo. Mùi oải hương của cô gái vẫn còn vương trên người nó.

Khi cả hai nhìn quanh không biết sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra thì chợt một tiếng động đinh tai vang lên, và phía cuối căn phòng chúng thấy hai bóng người lao vào qua cửa kính, lăn vài vòng và nằm co cụm lại một đống.

“Họ đánh nhau à?” Gisele cau mày nhìn khi nhận ra đó là Spider-man và Deadpool.

Peter trông như đang choáng váng. Khi đã định thần lại, Peter thấy Wade lo lắng nhìn mình và lập tức túm áo người đàn ông gào lên,”Mẹ nó! Anh điên à! Tầng 40 đấy! Tầng 40!”

“Ê hê hê, thật ra tôi có healing factor. Quan trọng hơn, tôi-không-chết-được.” người lớn hơn cười khúc khích như trẻ lên ba.

Ellie không ngạc nhiên lắm trước thông tin này. Bố nó đã từng chơi trò rút ngón tay với nó một lần, và con bé thề đó là thứ kì cục nhất một ông bố có thể làm cho con gái mình. Nhưng mà nó thấy khá là vui, nên chẳng sao.

Nó bỗng nghe Peter thét lên, “Không chết được không có nghĩa anh có quyền coi thường chính bản thân mình như vậy!”

Và nó chợt hiểu vì sao Wade lại quyết định theo đuổi người này. Nó khá chắc trước đây chưa từng có ai nói vậy với bố nó, chưa từng có ai xem tính mạng của bố nó cũng quan trọng như mọi người. Chỉ riêng điều đấy thôi cũng đủ khiến một người dễ cảm động như Wade đeo bám theo rồi Peter rồi.

Hai cô gái theo dõi hai người kia thêm một lúc và đưa tay lên vuốt mặt khi Peter mặt đỏ như gấc lùi bỏ chạy vì trò đùa kì quặc của gã lính.

Chúa ơi.

 

= = = = =


	2. Chapter 2

Peter dần dà đã bị Wade thu hút. Mọi chuyện diễn ra thật tự nhiên, và Ellie cảm thấy khá chóng mặt khi chứng kiến việc họ ngày một thân thiết hơn. Họ trở thành bạn, chia sẻ những mảnh cuộc đời với nhau, Wade giúp Peter thoát khỏi mặc cảm tội lỗi và cuộc sống u buồn, còn chàng trai giúp người kia trở thành một gã đứng đắn hơn.

  
Gisele và Ellie cứ đi hết kí ức này sang kí ức khác, theo dõi từng hoạt động của Peter và Wade. Dần dà việc bị hút đi không còn là ép buộc nữa, thay vào đó cả hai có thể quyết định khi nào chúng muốn đi. Cả hai bỏ qua một vài cái, hoặc vì nó khá nguy hiểm khi đứng trong khoảng cách gần, hoặc vì nó không … phù hợp với độ tuổi. Không phải lỗi của chúng khi Wade đi khắp nơi và reo rắc sự gay của mình lên người khác. Nhất là Peter.

  
Ellie nhìn xung quanh nơi chúng vừa đáp xuống. Một cảng biển, với ánh lam chiều phủ lên cảnh vật. Những con thuyền đậu nhấp nhô theo từng nhịp sóng và những ngôi nhà trải dài theo bờ biển đến tít tắp. Mặt biển xanh loang lổ màu vàng cam của mặt trời đang dần lặn phía xa, sóng tung bọt trắng xóa mỗi khi đập vào bờ, sau đó nước rút đi qua những kẽ đá và một đợt sóng khác lại ập đến. Không gian khá tĩnh lặng, chỉ thi thoảng vọng lên tiếng hải âu nghiêng mình trên bầu trời mang màu hồng của quả đào chín, xen lẫn với giọng vui vẻ của một vài dân chài đang gỡ lưới và chất cá lên xe lạnh. Mọi thứ như một thước phim cổ của phim ảnh những năm 90, lãng mạn và yên bình đến kì lạ.

  
Trong khi cả hai còn đang ngó xung quanh, chiêm ngưỡng vẻ đẹp tuyệt vời của hoàng hôn, thì một giọng nói đủ lớn để ai cũng có thể nghe thấy vang lên gần đấy từ một cặp đôi đang đi cạnh nhau. Khoảng cách giữa họ khá là gần so với tiêu chuẩn bình thường.

  
“Tôi thích cậu. Chúng ta hẹn hò đi.”

  
Con bé nhướn lông mày khi nhận ra đó là hai ông bố nó. Vậy ra người tỏ tình là Wade. Cũng không lạ lắm, người đàn ông có xu hướng khá chủ động trong tình cảm.

  
Nó nghe thấy Gisele che miệng cười rúc rích, liền khẽ huých nhẹ khuỷu tay vào sườn cô gái. Không ai được cười cái sự sến súa của bố con bé.

 

Ngoại trừ nó.

  
Miệng của Peter mấp máy gì đó và mặt cậu ta ngày càng đỏ, khác hẳn với hình ảnh Peter mà nó đã quen thấy. Peter của nó là một người chỉ cần hơi cau mày là nó phải nhanh chóng chạy lên phòng làm đống bài tập dở dang, là người không bao giờ to tiếng và khiến cả những người khác cũng không được to tiếng, là người hay cốc đầu Wade và nhéo tai nó mỗi khi hai người kia gây chuyện. Tất nhiên Peter của nó cũng là người rất thích nhặt mèo về – nhặt luôn cả mèo hàng xóm – nhưng lại quá lười để chăm chúng, là người luôn âm thầm nhét đồ ăn vặt vào phòng con bé mỗi khi nó gặp chuyện buồn và không muốn nhìn ai, là người luôn miệng than thở về mấy trò quái của hai bố con nhưng thật chất lại đang nhịn cười, là người nhiều lúc cũng tham gia vào mấy trò đấy – rất nhiệt tình là đằng khác.

  
Peter của nó là như vậy – không ngại ngùng, không quá hào hứng, luôn che dấu tính ham vui của mình sau vẻ chững chạc, bởi vì đó là điều mà bạn cần làm khi nuôi dạy một đứa trẻ. Ellie cười bâng quơ khi nghĩ về cái cách mà nó được nuôi dưỡng bởi hai người tuyệt vời nhất cuộc đời nó. Wade dạy con bé cách hưởng thụ cuộc sống, cách nhìn vào mặt sáng của mọi vấn đề – ngoại trừ việc người đàn ông đôi khi khá bi quan – và Peter dạy nó cách trở nên có trách nhiệm để có thể có một cuộc sống thoải mái. Tất nhiên có những thứ họ không dạy nó, nhưng con bé bị ảnh hưởng. Như việc tò mò thái quá và không bao giờ ngồi yên cho đến khi tìm ra lời giải đáp. Giờ thì xem cái tính đó dẫn nó tới đâu này.

  
Con bé nghe thấy họ rủ nhau về nhà Wade ăn tối và nó quyết định không đi theo họ. Nó nhìn cái đồng hồ của mình. Thời gian không còn nhiều, hai đứa nó cần bỏ qua những chi tiết nhỏ để xem những sự kiện chính.

  
“Đi thôi.” Nó nói, nắm lấy tay Gisele. Cô gái gật đầu và cả hai biến mất vào một lỗ đen.

  
  
  
= = = = =

 

  
  
Hai cô gái đi qua thêm một vài sự kiện khác.

  
Cả hai đã làm mặt kì thị khi thấy nụ hôn đầu của hai người, nhưng như vậy vẫn chưa là gì khi chúng thấy mình đang ở khách sạn và thấy hai người họ ôm ấp nhau. Chúa ơi, con bé bắt đầu muốn nhanh chóng thoát khỏi đây rồi.  
Quan trọng hơn, con bé cũng đã biết được lý do mà cả Peter lẫn Wade đều xem trọng Gwen. Với Peter, Gwen là một kí ức ám ảnh cậu đến suốt đời, một mảng màu tươi sáng mà cậu luôn muốn giữ lấy, một nỗi hối hận khôn nguôi; với Wade, Gwen là một ân nhân, bởi nếu không có Gwen, không có sự ra đi của cô, người đàn ông sẽ không bao giờ gặp được Peter. Có lẽ họ sẽ gặp nhau ở một trường hợp khác, một tình huống khác, hoặc thậm chí chưa bao giờ gặp.  
“Xem kìa,” Gisele chợt nói, chỉ tay về đám người tham dự Halloween, “Đấy là lần đầu tớ gặp Peter và Wade rồi được mẹ gửi cho họ trông.”

  
“Awwwww.” Ellie nói, “Cậu dễ thương thật đấy.”

  
Gisele quyết định lơ đi việc nó khen mình dễ thương, vì dù sao đấy là ý kiến về cô gái lúc còn bé chứ còn bây giờ chưa chắc áp dụng được. “Sao cũng được”, cô nói, quan sát bữa tiệc và cách mọi người ai cũng vui vẻ. Gisele-phiên-bản-mini ngáp, và cô gái cũng tự động ngáp theo.

  
“Ellie?”

  
“Hửm?” nó đáp, không để ý rằng nãy đến giờ mình đang ngẩn người ra nhìn họ với vẻ mặt đầy tình cảm một cách kì quặc. Nó ho nhẹ, quay qua nhìn bạn mình.

“Chuyện gì?”

  
Gisele ngáp dài, lấy tay che miệng, “Tớ buồn ngủ. Chúng ta về được chưa?”

  
Ellie nhìn cô gái với cái kiểu mà Peter hay dùng để nhìn nó mỗi khi con bé ngái ngủ – kiểu nhìn của một bà mẹ đơn thân một tay nuôi năm đứa trẻ. Tất nhiên Peter không phải một bà mẹ đơn thân, và cậu ta không nuôi năm đứa trẻ. Một mình Wade là đủ kinh khủng rồi, và tính cả Ellie thì là hai đứa.

  
“Được rồi.” nó nói, mỉm cười và nắm lấy bàn tay không dụi mắt của Gisele, “Chúng ta về-” con bé bỗng khựng lại.

  
Gisele cũng khựng lại.

  
Bàn tay đang dụi mắt của cô từ từ hạ xuống và cô gái nhìn bạn mình bằng ánh nhìn kinh hoàng.

  
“Đừng nói rằng cậu-”

  
“-không nghĩ đến cách quay về.” con bé hoàn thành câu nói. “Oops.”

  
Gisele trở nên im lặng một cách bất thường.

  
  
= = = = =

 

  
  
“Chào buổi sáng, boss.”

  
“Chào buổi sáng F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Tony đáp, tay cầm cốc cà-phê, tay đưa lên gãi cằm. Người đàn ông cảm thấy mình cần một cốc cà-phê trước khi cạo râu hay tắm rửa và thay quần áo. Thực tế thì việc cạo râu để nó thành hình khá là mất thời gian, thế nên anh ta đang rất nghiêm túc xem xét việc để nó mọc dài ra. Thậm chí là dài ra như kiểu Gandalf. Hoặc Dumbledore. Hoặc Pai Mei.

  
“Có gì đáng lưu ý ngày hôm nay không người đẹp?” Tony hỏi trợ lý của mình và thậm chí cảm thấy được cái đảo mắt của cô trong giọng nói. Anh luôn nói rằng J.A.R.V.I.S cần xem lại cài đặt phần mềm nhân cách của mình, nhưng có vẻ như cô ta cần nó hơn.

  
“Có lẽ một ngày nào đó khi anh chịu nhấc mông lên và tạo cho tôi một ngoại hình ưa nhìn thì khi ấy tôi sẽ thấy đỡ bị xúc phạm hơn. Dù sao thì, hôm nay anh có một vài buổi gặp mặt, tôi đã gửi chi tiết vào điện thoại nhưng sẽ nhắc một tiếng trước mỗi buổi.”

  
“Tốt.” người đàn ông búng tay, nâng cốc lên nhấm nháp cà-phê.

  
“Và tối qua Ellie và Gisele đã sử dụng B.A.R.F.”

  
“Chúng ta đã thống nhất sẽ không dùng cái tên đó-” Tony nói, mải tập trung vào việc sờ cái cằm râu lún phún của mình và chờ cà-phê ngấm vào não, không hề để ý điều trợ lý mình vừa nói cho đến khi cà-phê thực sự ngấm vào, “Ellie và Gisele làm gì cơ?”.

  
“Bố vợ!!!!” giọng hoảng hốt của gã lính đánh thuê vang lên ngay khi thang máy mở ra, cắt ngang trước khi F.R.I.D.A.Y kịp nói gì.

  
Trong vài giây, sự hoảng loạn của Wade đã làm người đàn ông quên đi luôn sự hoảng loạn vừa ập đến của mình. Hắn túm lấy cổ áo của anh ta, lắc lấy lắc để.

  
“Peter ngủ mãi mà không tỉnh dậy và Ellie và Gisele mất tích và tôi đã gọi 911 nhưng người ta bảo tôi nói chậm lại và tôi đã nói rất chậm nhưng họ bảo tôi cần bình tĩnh lại và tôi bảo có cái đéo ấy và tôi cúp máy, hoặc là tôi đã quăng nó qua cửa sổ, ai biết được, và sau đấy tôi thấy có cái tia quét gì đấy và tôi nhìn về hướng cái tia và tôi tìm ra cái thiết bị có ghi Stark và tôi chạy đến đây vì tôi vừa quăng mất điện thoại rồi nên không gọi hai người được còn điện thoại Peter hình như cũng bị tôi quăng đi cùng với cái của tôi-”

  
Tony túm lấy cổ áo hắn trước khi cà-phê trào ngược lên khỏi dạ dày anh ta, “Cậu cần phải thở!”.

  
Wade ngừng lại, hít một hơi thật sâu. Trong lúc người kia đang hít thở, Tony chợt nhớ ra sự hoảng loạn của chính mình.

  
Chúa ơi.

 

 

  
= = = = =

 

 

 

  
  
“Anh nghĩ mình làm được chứ?” Steve lo lắng hỏi, đi qua đi lại với hai tay chắp sau lưng.

  
Tony tặc lưỡi khó chịu, vẫn dán mắt vào thiết bị của mình, “Sống với nhau bao nhiêu năm mà còn hỏi câu đấy.”

  
Steve thở dài, lấy tay xoa sống mũi, “Tôi chỉ lo cho hai đứa nó thôi.”

  
“Yên tâm,” Tony thở ra, như thể chính mình cũng thấy nhẹ nhõm trước tin tức này, “Bọn trẻ chỉ đang bị mắc kẹt trong dòng tái hiện kí ức thôi, chúng không thể thay đổi hiện thực nên sẽ không có gì đáng lo.”

  
“Tôi chả hiểu anh nói gì.” Steve thừa nhận, mắt nhắm lại mệt mỏi.

  
“Tôi cũng chả hiểu tôi nói gì.” Tony đáp và người tóc vàng mong rằng anh ta đang nói đùa.

  
Hiện tại Wade đã trở về nhà cùng với Nat và Clint để xem tình hình của Peter. Có vẻ như bọn trẻ đã chọn kí ức của Peter để đi vào, và giờ thì cậu ta đang ngủ say như chết. Gã lính đánh thuê đã suýt lên cơn đau tim khi nghe được mỗi từ “chết”.

  
Tony thật sự không tin được việc F.R.I.D.A.Y không hề báo cho anh ta việc hai đứa trẻ gây chuyện thế này, nhưng ngẫm lại thì có lẽ lại là trò gì đó của Gisele. Anh đã luôn nói rằng việc để hai đứa có đầu óc không bình thường chơi với nhau là chuyện không nên, nhưng không ai nghe cả và nhìn xem nó đã thành ra thế nào. Dù sao thì những hình phạt anh nghĩ ra cho hai đứa đều đã bị nỗi lo che lấp. Bọn trẻ hiện đang lang thang đâu đấy và không biết đường ra, còn anh thì không biết có nên vào hay không. Việc dò tần số của chúng cũng không có ích mấy – chúng dường như di chuyển liên tục.

  
“Chết tiệt.” anh ta lầm bầm, khẽ giật mình khi Steve đặt một cốc cà-phê nghi ngút khói lên bàn.  
Tony chỉ khẽ thở ra và nhấp lấy một ngụm cái thức uống đắng ngắt ấy. Nỗi lo lắng làm cà-phê trở thành dung dịch sánh đặc như dầu nhớt và có vị dở tệ.

 

  
  
= = = = =

 

 

  
  
“Tớ tưởng cậu phải biết đường ra chứ!” giọng Gisele càng ngày càng cao và sắp đạt đến mức báo động. Trông con bé như sắp lên cơn động kinh đến nơi.

  
“Tớ không nghĩ đến -”

  
“Không nghĩ đến!” Gisele lặp lại, như thể Ellie vừa nói một điều gì đó vừa kinh khủng, vừa ngu ngốc và vừa không thể tin được. Sự thật là như vậy.

  
“Nghe này, cậu cần bình tĩnh lại –”

  
“Bình tĩnh!” cô gái lại lặp lại, vung hai tay lên trời. Cử chỉ này gợi cho Ellie nhớ đến Peter khi cậu ta thực sự điên lên. Nó nghĩ nó biết cách để xử lý trường hợp này.

  
Con bé nắm lấy hai bả vai bạn mình, lắc vài cái thật mạnh để cô gái ngưng lải nhải lại, sau đấy hít vào thật sâu, “Chúng ta cần bình tĩnh, cậu hiểu chứ,” nó nói và thở ra, sau đó lại hít vào, “Giống như lún vào vũng bùn vậy, cậu càng quẫy càng chìm nhanh,” nó thở ra, “thế nên phải bình tĩnh.”

  
Gisele gật đầu, làm theo hướng dẫn.

  
Cô gái tát nó một cái.

  
“Được rồi, cũng đáng, nhưng một cái thôi.” Nó lầm bầm, lấy tay xoa má. Gisele đứng cách xa khỏi nó vài bước, không còn thở gấp nữa, nhưng khi nói giọng cô gái vẫn khá run.

  
“Bây giờ chúng ta làm gì?” cô gái hỏi, thất thần.

  
Ellie trông suy ngẫm một lúc, và con bé thực sự rất nghiêm túc khi nói ra những lời tiếp theo, mặc dù nó lo rằng bạn mình sẽ lại lên cơn như lúc nãy.

  
“Bây giờ chúng ta chờ đợi.”

  
“Bây giờ,” Gisele lặp lại từ tốn, “chúng ta chờ đợi.”

 

  
  
  
= = = = =

 

  
  
“Xong rồi!” Tony reo lên, đứng phắt dậy trước khi hai người còn lại kịp phản ứng gì. Cả hai phải chạy theo để đuổi kịp anh ta khi người đàn ông bỏ chạy thật nhanh, chỉ kịp bảo F.R.I.D.A.Y chuẩn bị xe.

  
“Lên xe rồi tôi giải thích.” Anh ta nói, và họ chạy hết tốc lực xuống dưới, vào xe và nhấn ga chạy đến căn hộ của Peter và Wade.

  
Đoạn đường đến đó không gần lắm, nhưng với kiểu lái xe bạt mạng không cần nhìn đường (“Tôi mua luôn cả con đường này!”), họ nhanh chóng đến được tòa nhà nơi có căn hộ Wade và Peter. Cả ba lại chạy lên cầu thang máy, bấm nút lên tầng 12 như thể muốn đục cả cái lỗ vào bảng số. Trong khi chờ đợi, Tony giải thích, “Peter hiện tại cũng đang kẹt trong dòng tái hiện kí ức, chỉ cần liên lạc được với nó – việc này không quá khó vì cơ thể của thằng bé vẫn ở đây – và bảo nó tìm hai đứa nhóc về. Tuy vậy chúng ta phải nhanh lên vì nếu nó ở trong đấy thêm nửa tiếng nữa thì cả ba sẽ mắc kẹt vĩnh viễn.”  
Họ mất kiên nhẫn chờ cửa mở và khi cửa chỉ vừa hé thì cả ba người đã chen nhau chạy ra, đến mức Steve đảo mắt và đánh cho hai người kia bình tĩnh lại.

  
“Sao rồi?” Nat hỏi khi họ mở tung cửa căn hộ của Peter ra, nhanh chóng đi vào phòng ngủ của hai người.

  
“Mọi người tránh ra cho chuyên gia nào.” Tony nói với cái kiểu bông đùa thường ngày của mình, nhưng Wade để ý cái cách nó hơi lạc đi. Rõ ràng người đàn ông đang rất hoảng loạn.

  
Họ nhìn Tony làm việc với sự nhanh nhẹn thường thấy khi anh ta tập trung cao độ, tất cả đều nín thở chờ đợi.

  
Bây giờ, họ chỉ còn cách chờ đợi.

 

 

  
= = = = =

 

 

  
Chờ đợi không phải là ý tồi.

  
Nửa tiếng sau, Peter xuất hiện với gương mặt giận dữ và hai tay khoanh trước ngực.

  
Ellie biết mình gặp rắc rối lớn rồi, nhưng nó không thể nói rằng mình không mừng húm khi thấy bố mình. Chưa bao giờ nó thấy Peter ngầu đến thế.

  
“Bố!” nó reo lên cùng lúc khi Gisele kêu lên bất ngờ “Peter!”, và cả hai lao đến ôm người đang khoanh tay tỏ vẻ xa cách và thịnh nộ. Rõ ràng cố gắng của cậu không ấn tượng mấy.

  
Chàng trai thở dài, ôm lấy hai cô gái và khẽ thì thầm, “Về nhà thôi.”

  
Chưa bao giờ, chưa bao giờ trong suốt mười mấy năm cuộc đời mình, Ellie lại thấy ba chữ “về nhà thôi” nghe yên bình đến vậy.

 

  
  
  
= = = = =

 

 

  
  
  
“Con không ngờ bố lại dễ rơi vào lưới tình như thế, nhất là với Wade nữa.” Ellie nói với một miệng đầy bánh tart khi họ quay lại bàn ăn trong bếp chỗ Tony. Nó đã khai báo hết lý do làm liều của mình trong khi ăn như một cái máy nghiền, với Gisele ngồi cạnh khuấy tung bát yến mạch với dâu của mình lên.

  
Tất cả người lớn, và Gisele, đều trông kiệt sức một cách kì lạ. Ngoại trừ Ellie, nguồn gốc của mọi chuyện. Tony đã nói rằng con bé trông khá bình tĩnh với một đứa suýt nữa thì kẹt trong kí ức của bố mình, và rằng nó nên thể hiện sự sợ hãi hay cái gì đại loại thế nếu muốn lần sau có ai đó tới cứu cái mông nó khi nó gây chuyện. Steve không thích Tony nói vậy, nhưng Tony bảo anh ta là người luôn phải chạy đi cứu cái mông của tất-cả-mọi-người kể cả Steve và rằng chả có ai thực sự nghĩ đến chuyện cảm ơn anh ta cả. Steve sau đấy đã cảm ơn, và hai đứa trẻ cũng vậy, nhưng rõ ràng người đàn ông vẫn hậm hực.  
Peter thở dài, “Nếu con tò mò, con luôn có thể hỏi. Con làm mọi người sợ khiếp vía đấy.”

  
Con bé trông hối lỗi, ngừng nhai và khẽ cúi mặt xuống, “Con xin lỗi.”

  
Nat ngồi bên quầy bar với cốc cà-phê trên tay và hai cái quầng thâm trên mắt, càu nhàu ngái ngủ, “Tôi chỉ vừa quay về từ nhiệm vụ đã bị lôi đến cái đám dở người này. Lần sau nếu bất kì ai quyết định đi phiêu lưu thì hãy thông báo trước một tiếng, được chứ?” Người phụ nữ lấy tay che miệng ngáp, đoạn đứng lên lò dò ra ngoài khi thấy Pepper đi ngang qua bếp, người chắc đang tính lôi Tony đi đâu đấy vì anh ta vừa bỏ lên phòng. Những người khác cũng tản đi tìm góc nào đấy để nằm chết thối ở đấy trước khi kịp lên phòng mình ngủ đàng hoàng, để lại hai cô gái với Wade và Peter.

  
Cuối cùng sau một khoảng lặng để mọi người ăn uống và suy nghĩ, Ellie lên tiếng.

  
“Vậy.”

  
“Vậy.” Peter và Wade đồng thanh, ngước lên nhìn con bé. Gisele đã nằm ra bàn từ lúc nào, đầu vùi vào hai cánh tay khoanh lại. Mái tóc dài gợn sóng của cô gái khẽ trải đều khắp tấm lưng gầy và trên mặt bàn gỗ bóng.

  
“Con sẽ bị cấm túc chứ?” nó hỏi, thừa biết câu trả lời.

  
“Hai tháng. Và không tiền tiêu vặt.” Peter thở dài, nhón tay lấy một cái bánh tart trên núi bánh mà Wade làm.

  
“Dù sao thì Tony cũng sẽ cho nó tiền tiêu vặt thôi.” Wade nói, “Ông ấy luôn chiều con bé một cách thái quá. Anh nghĩ đó là một phần của lý do dẫn đến hành động tùy tiện của con bé.”

  
“Anh cũng góp một phần lớn trong đấy.” Peter nhắc, nằm ườn ra bàn nhấm nháp cái bánh. “Đừng đổ cho bố em.”

  
Ellie nhìn họ, hơi giơ tay lên, “Ờm… con vẫn còn ở đây đấy.”  
Peter nhìn nó, và con bé rụt tay lại nhanh chóng.

  
“Không tiền tiêu vặt trong ba tháng.” Cậu chốt, khiến Ellie kêu lên chán nản, úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay mình.

  
Sau một lúc, nó ngước lên nhìn hai người ngồi trước mặt mình. Họ đang nói về chuyện gì đấy, hình như đề cập đến Gisele, nhưng con bé chỉ mải nghĩ về việc một cặp đũa lệch như họ lại trông hòa hợp đến mức kì lạ. Peter khẽ cười, khóe miệng cong lên, và Wade như phản chiếu lại vẻ mặt của cậu. Họ trông thật tuyệt, và con bé nghĩ vẩn vơ về việc liệu sau này mình có thể tìm thấy ai đó nhìn mình như cái cách Wade nhìn Peter và ngược lại.

  
Nó khẽ liếc qua phía Gisele ngồi cạnh mình, nhìn cái cách gương mặt cô gái hơi nghiêng về một bên, khiến nó nhìn rõ được độ cong của hàng lông mi, cách một vài đốm tàn nhang trên mặt cô gái trông thật khác biệt so với của Peter, cách dải tóc vàng của cô trượt nhẹ trên vai và xuống dưới lưng.

  
Ellie nghĩ mình thật sự thích Gisele rất nhiều. Giá như nó có thể nói điều đấy với cô gái.  
Xét cho cùng, nó có lẽ còn cần thời gian để đạt được độ mặt dày như Wade để có thể nói ra điều ấy. Bên cạnh đó nó còn phải vượt qua ải phụ huynh nữa, vì không những Elise là mẹ của Gisele, mà dường như chính Peter và Wade cũng xem cô gái như con mình. Nó phải nói gì chứ? Con bé đoán sẽ là thứ gì đó đại loại như “Con thích con gái của bố, ý con là con gái không chính thức, ý con là… em gái con, không, chết tiệt, ý con không phải vậy...".

  
Còn nữa, nó sẽ giải thích thế nào về việc nó thích Gisele? “Bố, con gay.”? Con bé nghĩ hai ông bố nó sẽ chấp nhận dễ dàng, nhưng còn Elise? Liệu cô ấy sẽ nói mỉa rằng đặc trưng của nhà Wilson là sự gay nhưng rồi không ý kiến gì nữa, hay sẽ chỉ tỏ ra kì thị và âm thầm tách hai đứa ra?

  
Quan trọng nhất, Gisele có thích nó?

  
Chúa ơi, con bé đã hiểu cảm giác của Wade và Peter hồi nó năm tuổi và hỏi không ngừng. Họ hẳn phải rất khó chịu, vì hiện con bé đang rất khó chịu với bản thân mình.

  
Và… có phải khi Wade bắt đầu bị thu hút bởi Peter, người đàn ông cũng cảm thấy như vậy?

  
Không hẳn là tình yêu, nhưng bạn không thể rời mắt khỏi người đấy, bạn luôn cố gắng trở thành người-không-phải-bản-thân-mình chỉ để tạo ấn tượng trước mặt họ, và luôn có gì đó thật kì lạ khi bạn nghĩ về cái cách họ nhìn bạn.

  
Thật kinh khủng.


	3. Cái-đáng-lẽ-đã-là-ILTG-sequel-nhưng-cuối-cùng-lại-không-phải

  
**Một ngày thứ Bảy như **** của nhà Wilson – Parker.**  
  
Một sáng thứ Bảy.

  
Peter mở mắt và thấy trần nhà.

Ngày nào cậu cũng thấy cái trần nhà, tất nhiên, nhưng hôm nay nó có vẻ cao hơn mọi hôm.

  
Và Deadpool đang nhìn cậu chăm chú.

  
“Sao em lại nằm dưới đất vậy?”

  
“Sao anh biết được?”

  
“Anh dậy từ lúc nào đấy?”

  
“7 giờ.”

  
“Vậy là anh bỏ ra một tiếng để nhìn em nằm dưới đất và thậm chí không buồn lôi em lên giường?”

  
“Em phải biết là em rất hay đạp anh mỗi khi anh làm em tỉnh giấc, nên,” hắn nhún vai, “không thể trách anh được.”

  
“Anh không thể nói như thể mình không có lỗi như thế. Lần gần nhất em đạp anh là vì anh đánh thức em dậy để đi bắt pokémon.”

  
“Buổi tối chúng nó xuất hiện nhiều hơn.”

  
“Chả có cái gì để chứng minh điều đấy cả.”

  
“Logan nói vậy.”

  
“Logan cũng chơi Pokémon Go?”

  
“Ừa. Bọn anh cùng chọn team Instinct.”

  
“Em thắc mắc tại sao.”

  
“Vì -”

  
“Đó là câu hỏi tu từ.”

  
“Anh không thích mỗi khi em dùng câu hỏi tu từ. Nó làm em nghe giống Tony.”

  
“Em sẽ mách bố.”

  
“Như vậy cũng không làm tình cha con giữa anh và Tony bền chặt hơn đâu.”

  
“Em sẽ mách Nat.”

  
“Hay đấy.”

  
Peter im lặng.

  
“Em đói.” Cậu nói sau một lúc.

  
“Hôm nay đến lượt em nấu ăn.” Hắn nhắc.  
“Shit.”

  
“Còn món nào khác không?”

  
“Hôm nay em cảm thấy mình không thể nấu ăn.”

  
“Đó là lý do vớ vẩn nhất anh từng nghe kể. Và anh thì đã nghe rất nhiều lý do vớ vẩn.”

  
“Em còn một phiếu ‘Nấu ăn giùm’ mà Ellie tặng em vào sinh nhật.”

  
Hắn đảo mắt, “Thật không công bằng khi con bé tặng em cái đống phiếu ấy và bắt anh thực hiện. Anh đã phải là quần áo, nấu ăn, giặt giũ, quét dọn, cắt cỏ và ngớ ngẩn nhất là nói ‘Con yêu bố’ với Tony mỗi lần hai ông bố của em qua đây chơi. Ý anh là, hãy nhớ lại cái cách miệng ông ấy trề ra khi anh nói vậy xem!”

  
“Anh biết là Tony cũng yêu anh mà.”

  
“Em mất trí rồi.”

  
“Cho dù vậy thì anh vẫn phải nấu ăn hôm nay.”

  
Cả hai không nói gì nữa, chìm vào cái không khí im lặng buổi sáng, tận hưởng một ngày thứ Bảy nhàn hạ.

  
Cậu ngáp một cái và vươn người, lấy tay dụi mắt.

  
“Nhân tiện thì, làm sao em lại nằm dưới đất vậy?”

  
“Em đã hỏi câu đó rồi.”

  
“Tại sao mặt trời lại mọc ở đằng Đông?”

  
“Peter, em đang bắt đầu nói những thứ không đầu không đuôi.”

  
“Tại sao anh lại ném bánh mì vào người Weasel?”

  
Hắn suy nghĩ một lúc, bỏ qua việc Peter đang bắt đầu hỏi linh tinh, “Anh không biết. Cậu ta tạo cho anh cảm giác ‘ah, mình cần ném cái gì đó’, và tình cờ thì anh đang cầm cái bánh mì.”

  
Peter gật gù, “Anh điên rồi.”

  
Câu đó hoàn toàn không liên quan tới câu trả lời của hắn, nhưng gã lính không quan tâm lắm.

  
“Anh thử nói ‘Harry Potter’ xem.”

  
“Harry Potter.”

  
“Sai rồi. Phải là ‘Harwi Pottah’ mới đúng.”

  
“Pottah, em có nghe thấy tiếng gì không?”

  
“Nếu ý anh là tiếng bát đĩa vỡ thì không, em chả nghe thấy gì cả.”

  
Ôi Chúa ơi.

  
  
= = = = =

  
  
Một trưa thứ Bảy.

  
“Wade, xem này!” giọng của Gisele vang lên sau lưng hắn.  
Gã lính quay lại từ cái chảo đang chiên gì đấy của mình để thấy một Peter nghễu nghện đi vào, hai tay chống bên hông với Gisele chui dưới áo cậu ấy và Ellie thì đứng sau lưng chàng trai, ôm eo cậu như một cái đuôi. Mọi thứ trông có vẻ bình thường ngoại trừ việc hai chân con bé Gisele đang thò ra ngoài cổ áo chàng trai và móc vào cổ cậu.

  
Hắn tắt bếp đi và nhìn họ vài giây trước khi chỉ vào đứa trẻ trong áo cậu, “Con bé đang quay mặt vào hay-”

  
“Ra. Con bé đang quay mặt ra.” Cậu trả lời, theo sau câu nói là vẻ mặt hớn hở của đứa trẻ thò ra dưới vạt áo. Đầu nó dốc ngược xuống và mặt nó đỏ lên, nhưng nó vẫn cười toe toét.

  
Deadpool mở miệng và đóng lại ngay lập tức, nhún vai rồi quay lại với việc chuẩn bị bữa trưa. Hắn đã dần quen với việc ba người họ làm những trò kì quái khi Gisele qua chơi với họ, và nhiệm vụ duy nhất của hắn là giữ cho mọi chuyện trong tầm kiểm soát. Không phải hắn giỏi trong việc giữ mọi thứ ổn định – chính bản thân hắn cũng chẳng có tẹo nào gọi là ổn định – nhưng vì mẹ của con bé là kiểu có thể đuổi theo bất cứ ai làm hại con cô ấy, thậm chí theo đến tận địa ngục, thế nên hắn không muốn có vấn đề gì xảy ra với con bé hay với Peter và Ellie của hắn cả.

  
Ba người kia đi từ từ đến chỗ hắn. Gã lính lấy miếng xúc xích chiên cho vào miệng Peter khi cậu đứng bên cạnh kéo tay áo hắn.

  
“Cháu cũng muốn ăn.” Gisele nói, với tay kéo ống quần Deadpool. Ellie có vẻ vẫn mải hít hà mùi áo của Peter nên không lên tiếng.  
Hắn nhìn con bé, đoạn quay lên nhìn cậu.

  
“Anh sẽ không đưa xúc xích xuống dưới đấy đâu.” Hắn nói và nhận lại cái đảo mắt của cậu. Chàng trai cẩn thận luồn tay vào trong áo mình, kéo con bé ra và đặt nó đứng trên hai chân. Dù sao cậu cũng bắt đầu thấy mỏi lưng rồi.  
Gisele há miệng để hắn đút ăn và nhanh tay thó hai miếng nữa rồi bỏ chạy. Con bé cười hả hê, giọng nó như con quái vật nhỏ vang khắp nhà, khiến cả hai người đàn ông thở dài. Gisele là đứa trẻ thông minh và đáng yêu, nhưng thứ duy nhất người ta để ý đến nó khi lần đầu gặp mặt lại là sự hiếu động không tưởng tượng được của con bé. Peter vẫn còn nhớ lúc nó mới chỉ ba, bốn tuổi và ngoan ngoãn như một con cừu non, và giờ thì càng lớn nó càng giống một con chó chăn cừu hơn. Nó chạy, nhảy, lộn nhào, đu, bám,… làm tất cả mọi thứ ngoại trừ ngồi yên. Người duy nhất có thể khiến nó ngồi một chỗ là Kirk. Bạn biết đấy, cái con ếch màu xanh có giọng như phiên bản nam của Shakira ấy.

  
  
{Cô có vấn đề gì với Shakira à?}

  
Không… đó chỉ là một cách diễn đạt-

  
{Tôi thích Shakira.}

  
Oh. Được rồi.

  
[I like Shakira more than Martina, coz she knows how to shake dat tatas.]

  
{…Mày đang rap đấy à?}

  
[Yep.]

  
{Thứ đó nghe như phát ra từ miệng bà ngoại đang hấp hối ấy. Mà Martina nào cơ?}

 

[Cho vần thôi.]

  
  
“El này, Gigi đã chạy ra ngoài chơi rồi, buông bố ra và chơi với nó đi.” Peter nói, ngoái ra sau nhìn cái đuôi vẫn đang úp mặt vào lưng mình.

  
Con bé chỉ khẽ đáp “không” và tiếp tục úp mặt vào lưng cậu.

  
“Con bé làm sao vậy?” Deadpool hỏi.

  
Peter hơi nhún vai, “Bọn này đang chơi trò khủng long bụng phệ. Gigi là cái bụng và nó là cái đuôi.” Cậu lại đưa tay ra sau cố gỡ nó ra, “Có vẻ con bé hơi nhập tâm.”  
Deadpool chỉ cười, quay lại với việc nấu nướng. Kể từ khi họ đón con bé về, đứa trẻ đặc biệt đeo bám Peter và luôn thích đi theo cậu mọi lúc mọi nơi – ngay cả khi đi vệ sinh. Chàng trai cảm thấy không thoải mái lắm mỗi khi đi vào đấy, biết rằng con bé đang ngồi chờ bên ngoài. Dù sao cậu cũng rất thích có một đứa trẻ yêu quý mình đến vậy.

  
Ban đầu, cậu đã thực sự rất sốc khi biết tin Deadpool có con riêng. Carmelita đã tìm đến họ, chính xác là tìm đến Deadpool, để yêu cầu sự chu cấp về tiền bạc cho con gái của cả hai. Người phụ nữ chắc hẳn đã chịu rất nhiều thiệt thòi, nuôi con một mình và trang trải cuộc sống các thứ, và điều đó khiến cho cơn giận đang nhen nhóm trong lòng chàng trai nguôi dần. Có lẽ mọi người luôn nói đúng về việc cậu quá dễ mềm lòng. Peter không thấy việc đó làm hại gì đến mình, vì thế cậu cứ nhún vai cho qua. Xét cho cùng họ sẽ không cần phải mất nhiều thời gian vào việc đi đến trại mồ côi và tìm ra đứa trẻ phù hợp để nhận nuôi.

  
Và cứ như vậy, đơn giản, nhanh chóng, họ đón đứa trẻ về.

  
“Ellie, nếu con không buông bố con ra thì cậu ấy sẽ đánh rấm cho con bay đến chỗ Logan luôn.” Hắn nói, miệng vẫn cong lên thành hình nụ cười khi nghĩ về gia đình nhỏ của mình, lơ đi cái nhìn giết người của Peter – phải, cho dù có quay lưng lại với cậu ấy thì hắn vẫn cảm nhận được cái nhìn đó. “Và Logan thì không thích khách không mời mà đến. Nhất là khách đến theo cái kiểu đó.” Hắn thêm vào sau một vài giây suy nghĩ.  
Ngay khi Peter bắt đầu nghĩ rằng mình sẽ phải dính với con bé đến hết ngày, chuông điện thoại của cậu reo lên trong túi quần. Chàng trai bắt máy nói chuyện với ai đó. Ellie tò mò không biết đấy là ai, nhất là khi Peter lại cười vui vẻ khi nói chuyện điện thoại. Trông Deadpool thì không vui tí nào. Hắn dường như quên luôn cả thứ gì đó đang bốc khói khét lẹt sau lưng mình và hoàn toàn dồn sự chú ý vào cái người đang cười toe toét kia.

  
Cuối cùng khi cậu nói xong, trước cả khi con bé kịp hỏi đấy là ai – việc bọn trẻ con hay làm ấy mà, hỏi liên tục và làm phiền người khác với cái sự tò mò không giới hạn của mình – thì gã lính đã hỏi với một khuôn mặt tưởng chừng không thể nhàu nhĩ hơn. Mà mặt hắn thì vốn chẳng phẳng phiu cho mấy.

  
“Ai đấy?” hắn nạt và nhận lại cái nhìn khó hiểu từ Peter. Chàng trai vẫn giữ nét cười trên miệng, thế nên hắn khó chịu là tất nhiên. Thường thì Peter không cười nhiều đến vậy khi nói chuyện qua điện thoại, và đúng, hắn rất hay để ý cậu ấy, làm ơn đi.

  
“Bố.” Chàng trai đáp, vẻ mặt vui vẻ, “Họ bảo nếu Ellie muốn qua chơi với-”

  
Peter ngưng lại khi bỗng dưng Ellie bỏ chạy lên lầu, tiếng bước chân thình thịch trên cầu thang, đoạn trong chớp mắt con bé lại chạy xuống với cái ba-lô đeo trên người.

  
“Đi thôi.” Con bé nói, sẵn sàng để đi đến nhà ông của mình.

  
Peter đảo mắt. Phải nói nếu có ai đó con bé thích hơn Peter thì đó sẽ là Tony. Tony không thích trẻ con, nhưng dĩ nhiên anh ta không thể nào không thích cháu mình được. Ban đầu người đàn ông đã có những suy nghĩ đại loại như “con bé sẽ là một cái máy phát thanh giống thằng bố nó”, hay “nó sẽ phá như giặc, tất nhiên cũng y như bố nó”, hay “mình phải xây thêm cửa thoát hiểm phòng khi con bé thích nơi này và quyết định đến thường xuyên”, nhưng sau khi gặp con bé lần đầu, anh ta đã hoàn toàn vứt hết mấy ý nghĩ đấy đi.

  
Pfft, anh ta đã nghĩ gì vậy chứ, con bé y như những gì anh ta tưởng tượng về một Peter lúc bé, khác tí là da con bé màu bánh mật – không kì thị chủng tộc gì ở đây nhé – và nó có hơi nghịch một tí, nhưng được cái con bé rất biết điều. Steve đã luôn phàn nàn về việc anh ta trông đợi quá nhiều vào một đứa trẻ, rằng anh không thể nói mình sẽ thích con bé hay không trước cả khi gặp mặt nó, và Tony lẽ dĩ nhiên đã gạt qua, không ngừng than thở về việc đáng lẽ không nên giao Peter quý báu của họ cho tên điên kia, cái kẻ không những qua nhiều đời vợ hơn cả số lần anh ta ngủ quên trên bàn ăn mà thậm chí còn có cả một đứa con riêng. Giờ thì Tony biết mình sai, vì Ellie là viên chocolate ngọt ngào nhất quả đất này.

  
Ellie cũng thích Tony. Con bé thậm chí còn có một bảng xếp hạng mà trong đó nó xếp hạng những ai nó thích, và Tony chỉ đứng sau mỗi Peter. Theo thứ tự thì là Peter, Tony, Steve rồi mới đến Deadpool. Hắn không thích việc này và đã không ngừng hối lộ con bé để leo lên hạng nhất, nhưng xem chừng không có kết quả.

  
Thật ra nó chỉ làm vậy để chọc hắn, nhưng con bé thích nhìn bố nó lầm bầm một mình về việc bị đứng hạng cuối, nên nó sẽ không nói với hắn rằng hắn đồng hạng với Peter. Nah, như vậy thì chả còn gì vui nữa.

  
“Con đi ra trước đi.” Peter nói với Ellie. Con bé đi ra ngoài một cách vui vẻ, hoàn toàn quên đi vụ làm cái đuôi của chàng trai.

  
Cậu quay qua nhìn hắn khi con bé đã ra khỏi bếp, tay khoanh trước ngực và nhướn lông mày lên, “Sao nào?”

  
“Đừng cười tíu tít như thế khi nói chuyện điện thoại.” hắn càu nhàu.  
Peter làm vẻ mặt không tin được, vung hai tay lên, “Đó là bố em, Wade! Có lý một chút đi nào.”

  
“Em thừa biết trong hai chúng ta thì em mới phải là người có lý.”

  
Peter đảo mắt, biết rằng cho dù có nói gì thì hắn cũng sẽ cãi lại được. Ngay khi cậu định nói gì đấy, cái chảo của gã lính bốc cháy. Mọi chuyện ngừng ở đấy khi cả hai chạy loanh quanh tìm bình cứu hỏa, sau đó họ đưa cả Ellie lẫn Gisele đến nhà bố cậu rồi tiện đường ghé thăm mộ Gwen và sang nhà May thăm người phụ nữ. Deadpool bận vài thứ và ra về khi chàng trai bảo cậu muốn ở lại với bác mình một chút, hắn có thể về trước.

  
  
  
= = = = =

  
  
  
Một chiều thứ Bảy.

  
Deadpool cố xoay tay nắm cửa, uốn éo đủ kiểu nhìn vào cái lỗ khóa bé tí. Hắn cau có đá vào cái cửa gỗ, gầm lên trong họng. Gã lính đã bảo Peter thay cái cửa khác vào tuần trước khi mà hắn suýt bị nhốt bên trong, nhưng lúc ấy họ lại đang bận ứa ừa nên khi xong thì cả hai đều quên béng đi mất. Hắn đoán mình đã đề cập đến vấn đề không đúng lúc cho lắm. Và giờ thì hắn đứng đây, trong phòng ngủ, nhìn chằm chằm vào một cái tay nắm.  
Cửa sổ phòng họ hướng ra một con hẻm và Deadpool nghĩ mình có thể nhảy xuống dưới thoát ra.

  
  
{Ngoại trừ việc đây là tầng mười.}

  
Phải, ngoại trừ cái đấy ra. Peter sẽ vô cùng tức giận nếu về đến nhà và thấy hàng xóm vây quanh xác hắn. Bên cạnh đó, cái cửa sổ duy nhất gần cửa sổ phòng ngủ của họ là cửa của nhà hàng xóm, và bà già bên đấy nghe bảo đã lên cơn đau tim hai lần trong tháng rồi. Thử nghĩ về việc bà ấy thấy hắn chui vào nhà qua cửa sổ tầng mười xem.

  
  
Chính vì những lý do trên, gã lính quyết định ở yên tại chỗ chờ chàng trai về.

  
“Wade, em mua đồ ăn này.”  
  
Huh, thiêng thật. Vừa nhắc đã về.  
  
“Wade?”  
  
“Trong này. Cái của nợ này bị kẹt rồi.” hắn đứng bên trong lắc lắc cái tay nắm, khiến nó kêu lạch cạch.  
  
Hắn nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của cậu tiến đến, và ngửi được mùi thơm. “Em mua bánh bao à?”  
  
“Yep. Mà anh ở trong đấy được bao lâu rồi?”  
  
Hắn đá nhẹ vào cái cửa, “Hai tiếng.”  
  
Peter bật cười, hình như không còn đứng ở ngoài phòng nữa. Mùi bánh bao cũng mất đi.  
  
“Em không nghĩ anh có thể ở yên một chỗ lâu đến vậy đấy. Cứ tưởng anh sẽ leo qua cửa sổ nhảy xuống hoặc trèo qua nhà người khác chứ.”  
  
{Wao. Cậu Parker nghĩ rằng mình biết tất cả về bọn này.}  
[Sự thật là như vậy.]  
{Tao đoán một cuộc hôn nhân bảy năm đã tạo nên kì tích ấy.}  
[Đôi khi tao vẫn không ngờ có người chịu được thằng này từng ấy thời gian.]  
{Chính nó còn không chịu được nó nữa mà, và điều đó đã nói lên rất nhiều đấy.}  
  
Deadpool đảo mắt, “Sao cũng được. Lấy cho anh cái gì đấy để sửa thứ khỉ gió này đi.”  
“Thứ duy nhất lọt qua cái khe cửa đấy là một cái thìa.” cậu đáp, đi ra từ bếp với cốc nước ép trên tay.  
Gã lính vung tay lên trời, không tin được tất cả mọi chuyện. Hắn đã kẹt trong đây hai tiếng, họ không có số của thợ sửa khóa nào, hắn không được phép chui ra bằng cửa sổ, và thứ duy nhất có thể chui qua khe cửa lại là một cái thìa. Một cái thìa!  
Ngay lúc hắn toan hét lên bảo cậu tránh ra để hắn đá văng cái cửa đi, một cái thìa pha cà-phê luồn từ từ vào.  
  
Một khoảng lặng kéo dài…  
  
“Peter…”

  
“Em đi đón hai đứa nhỏ ở chỗ bố đây.”

  
“Peter!”

  
“Anh sẽ ổn thôi. Anh có cái thìa mà. Đừng làm hỏng nó đấy.”

  
Và chỉ với vậy, chàng trai bỏ hắn lại.

  
“Peter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

  
  
= = = = =

 

  
  
Một tối thứ Bảy.

  
  
“Xin chào.”

  
Hắn quay phắt lại khi nghe giọng nói vui vẻ của Peter phát ra từ cửa sổ. Chàng trai leo vào bên trong, một tay cầm hộp dụng cụ.  
“Không ai thấy em đấy chứ?” gã lính hỏi, vứt cái thìa đi.

  
“Không.” cậu lắc đầu, tiến lại hơi nhón chân hôn lên môi hắn.

  
Gã lính vẫn còn hậm hực việc chàng trai bỏ mình lại, chỉ hừ mũi cầm lấy hộp dụng cụ trên tay cậu và bắt đầu sửa ổ khóa. Hắn không chắc mình có thể sửa nó – hắn thường phá nó hơn, vì bạn biết đấy, yêu cầu nghề nghiệp đòi hỏi hắn xông vào rồi xử thằng nào đó, không phải xông vào và bảo “xin lỗi, tôi sẽ giúp anh nắn lại xương”. Dù sao thì cũng phải thử trước khi co chân lên đạp phá nó ra.

  
Peter trông có vẻ như hơi nhếch miệng cười, ngồi lên giường rồi khoanh chân lại thoải mái nhìn Deadpool làm việc. Họ cứ im lặng cho đến khi gã lính lên tiếng.  
“Baby boy, nếu em cứ tiếp tục nhìn anh kiểu đó thì anh không nghĩ mình có thể không quay ra đè em xuống đâu.” hắn nói, vẫn quay lưng về phía cậu. Cái thứ chết trôi này rõ ràng không tài nào sửa được, đáng lẽ hắn nên đạp đổ nó xuống trước khi cậu quay về. Mà bây giờ thì hắn cũng đang có ý định ấy đây.

  
Chàng trai đảo mắt, nhưng khóe miệng khẽ cong lên, “El và Gigi ngủ lại nhà bố rồi.”

  
Gã lính ngưng tay khi nghe đến đó, chầm chậm quay ra sau nhìn cậu một lúc.

  
Hắn ngoác miệng ra cười, “Em đang gợi ý gì đấy hửm?”

  
Đáp lại hắn là vẻ mặt vô tội và cái nhún vai của Peter, “Ai biết được.”  
Ồ, hắn biết.

  
Hắn biết rằng Ellie có lẽ đã năn nỉ được ở lại vào cuối tuần với cặp đôi nước Mỹ kia, và rằng đã lâu cả hai chưa quan hệ. Và ngoài trời đang bắt đầu mưa nữa. Còn gì tuyệt hơn là ứa ừa vào một ngày mưa chứ?

  
{Ăn tacos vào một ngày mưa.}

  
[Hay đấy, mày vừa phá hỏng bầu không khí. Cảm ơn vì không gì cả.]

  
Hắn nhìn cậu, đưa mắt lướt dọc đôi chân dài đang đung đưa cạnh thành giường, và cả cách hai tay cậu chống ra sau. Gã lính mỉm cười, để cái tua vít xuống và đứng lên, tiến đến cái giường nơi chàng trai ngồi.

  
Deadpool tiến lại gần hơn nữa, một tay chống xuống giường, một tay cho túi quần, hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn vào gương mặt cậu.

  
  
{Nhiều khi tao khá chắc thằng bự con chọn quần có túi để nó có thể tạo dáng mọi lúc mọi nơi.}

  
[Mày lại vừa phá hỏng khung cảnh nữa rồi. Làm ơn im mồm cho tao nhờ.]

  
{Mày luôn lải nhải làm phiền tao khi TV chiếu quảng cáo còn tao thì không được làm thế?}

  
[Vấn đề là thời điểm, thời điểm hiểu chưa? Còn nữa, mày thật sự có vấn đề với mấy mẩu quảng cáo đấy, mày coi chúng quá nhiều và xúi thằng Wade mua cả đống thứ chả có cái ích lợi gì.]

  
{Ồ phải, tao luôn thích nhìn vẻ mặt Petey khi nó mang đống đồ đó về. Mày nhớ cái máy xay chứ?}

  
[Không, tao không nhớ. Làm thế nào tao có thể nhớ-]

  
  
“Cả hai đứa mày im được rồi đấy.” hắn nói và cười hối lỗi khi thấy Peter nhướn một bên lông mày lên. Vì Chúa, kể cả khi cậu ấy nghĩ hắn bị điên thì chàng trai vẫn thật thu hút.

  
  
{Nói gì vậy, tất nhiên cậu ta biết mày bị điên.}

  
[Nếu không cậu ấy đã chẳng cưới mày.]

  
{Và bọn tao không im đấy, làm gì nhau?}

  
  
“Hai đứa trong đầu lại gây sự à?” chàng trai hỏi với nụ cười cảm thông. Cậu đã dần quen với việc hắn đơ ra một lúc hoặc nói chuyện với ai đấy khi chỉ có mỗi hắn và cậu. Lúc trước cậu đã nghĩ cho dù là thứ gì trong đầu hắn thì chúng cũng thật phiền phức, rồi từ từ nhận ra chúng là một phần của Deadpool – không có chúng hắn sẽ nhẹ nhõm hơn nhiều, dĩ nhiên – nhưng hắn chỉ là Deadpool khi có đầy đủ những thứ kì quái ấy.

  
Gã lính gật đầu, hơi nhún vai, “Bọn nó hiếm khi đồng thuận về vấn đề gì đấy. Ngoại trừ vài thứ.”

  
“Thứ gì?” cậu hỏi, cảm nhận hơi thở ấm nóng của người đàn ông càng lúc càng gần mình hơn.  
Khóe miệng hắn cong lên, cúi xuống hôn cậu. Gã lính liếm nhẹ lên môi chàng trai và luồn lưỡi vào khi cậu khẽ hé miệng ra. Lưỡi họ quấn vào nhau, hơi thở của người đối diện phả vào mặt khiến cả hai hưng phấn hơn hẳn. Hắn hôn Peter từ tốn, chậm rãi nếm lấy mùi vị của cậu, cuống họng khẽ phát ra âm thanh trầm khàn. Chàng trai cũng như hắn, nhắm mắt cảm nhận, để cho mọi giác quan chỉ còn tập trung vào chóp lưỡi.

  
Hắn đột ngột rời ra, bàn tay trong túi quần rút ra đưa lên, ngón cái mân mê đôi môi ẩm ướt của cậu.  
“Bọn nó đều đồng ý rằng em không bao giờ dám thừa nhận em hay nhìn lén lúc anh thay đồ.” hắn nói và khẽ cười khi thấy vẻ mặt của chàng trai.

  
Peter đảo mắt, “Em có cảm giác bọn nó không hề nói thứ gì liên quan tới nhưng gì anh vừa nói.”  
Deadpool cười toe toét, cúi xuống toan hôn cậu tiếp, “Anh biết mình không thể chối từ được mà-”

  
“Không,” Peter cắt ngang hắn, để bàn tay lên ngực người đàn ông để chặn hắn lại, “anh chỉ “không thể chối từ” sau khi sửa xong cái cửa đã.”

  
Cậu khẽ nhếch miệng khi hắn kêu lên mệt mỏi, đảo mắt và quay đi, lê chân đến chỗ đống dụng cụ. Hắn lầm bầm gì đấy về việc cậu luôn thiếu lãng mạn và không biết tận dụng thời cơ, tay cầm tua vít vặn vẹo với cái tay nắm.

  
Giờ nhìn lại, hắn nhận ra

 

 

 

 

  
fire in the hole :^)

 


End file.
